


At Journey’s End

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Headcanon, Hospitals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, northshore
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: ノースショアでの最後の日。クラッシュのハンドラーとラスト（クラッシュ）の話。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Handler
Kudos: 2





	At Journey’s End

**Author's Note:**

> オンラインイベント用に書いた小説です。ハンドラーはドラマ本編には登場しませんので、ほぼオリジナルの登場人物となります。
> 
> この作品内にマーティは登場しません。

At Journey‘s End

「良かったじゃないか」  
男はそう言った。   
ラストは耳を澄ませた。  
聴き慣れた、引きずるように低い男の声音の向こうから、時を刻む時計の運針の音がチクタクと聞こえた。  
音の正体は、小さな置き時計だ。白くて丸い、プラスチック製の、安物の置き時計。秒針の進む音がやけに大きくて、時が経つのを嫌でも意識させられる。白い小さな文字盤の上を、黒く細い秒針が刻々と移動して行く。文字盤には、それぞれの時刻を表す箇所に、黒く細い線で目印が記されているだけで、数字はついていない。廊下に灯る終夜灯の青白い光が、病室の扉にはめられた窓ガラスから入ってきて、白い置き時計をぼんやりと照らしている。  
時計は簡素なライティングデスクの上に乗っている。もとは引き出しが付いていたのだが、今は取り外されている。机上には、白い小さな置き時計と、透明なプラスチックのコップに入った水が置かれているだけで、ほかには何も乗っていない。ノートも鉛筆も消しゴムも、もう荷物の中にしまってある。  
「明日はあいつが迎えに来てくれるだろう」  
男がそう言った。  
ラストは時計の文字盤から視線を上げて、格子のはまった窓際に佇む男を眺めた。黒いジャケットのポケットに両手を入れた男は、格子にもたれてじっとこちらを見ている。窓の外は暗く、男の表情は部屋の薄暗がりに紛れてよく見えなかった。  
「ばかな」  
ラストは小さく呟いた。  
「そんな無駄なことを、あの男がするはずがない」  
男は声を立てずに笑った。相変わらず表情はよく見えず、ひっそりとした笑みの気配だけが伝わってくる。  
「嘘をつけ。あいつは必ず迎えにくる。お前にはわかってるはずだ」  
「俺は断った。赴任先の情報と、車の鍵さえ渡してもらえれば、それでいいと」  
「今までに、あいつがお前の願いを、素直に聞き入れてくれたことがあったか？」  
ラストは答えるかわりに、４年間続いたあの男との日々を思い返した。あの男から投げかけられ、言い渡された言葉の数々、押しつけられた物事の数々を思い起こした。  
この置き時計もそのひとつだ。長い交渉の末、ようやく配属先が決まったという報告とともに、男が持ってきた。お前の部屋にはカレンダーも、掛時計もない。時間や日付のわかるものが何もないからと言って。  
もうお前は、ここから出ていけることになったんだ。だから、これからは時間を数えたって構わないだろう。すまないな、なるべく簡素なものにしてくれと言われたから、こんな安物しか用意できなかった。  
必要ありません、とは言えず、また、言ったとしても置いていくだろうという思いから、ラストはこの時計を受け取り、病室のデスクの上に乗せておいた。それに、男の言うことにも一理あると思った。確かに、それまでの自分には、時間も日付も、意味をなさないものだったのだから。  
「もう眠った方がいい」  
男は静かな声でそう言い、右手を上げて、人差し指でラストの手元を指した。  
「さっさとそれを服め」  
ラストは視線を落として、右手のひらで握った紙コップを眺めた。やすやすと握り込んでしまえるサイズの白い紙コップの中には、青と白に塗り分けられた、小さなカプセルがぽつんと一つ入れられている。睡眠薬だ。ラストは紙コップを口元まで持ち上げ、傾けて、薬を口の中に放り込んだ。腰掛けていたベッドから立ち上がり、机のそばまで歩いて行って、カップを持ち上げ、中に入った水を飲み干す。こうして薬を飲むのも、今夜が最後だ。  
男がライターで煙草に火を点ける、かちり、という小さな音が背後で鳴った。  
ここは禁煙だと、しつこいくらい教えたのに、とラストは思う。とうとう最後まで、男は言うことを聞こうとしなかった。  
空になったカップを机上に戻し、振り向く。おもてに広がる夜の色を映した窓際には、もちろん誰もいない。シーツを捲り、ベッドに上がって横になる。仰向けになって、薄闇に沈む天井を見上げ、曇り空のようだ、と思う。月も星も、オーロラも見えない、厚い雲に覆われた夜空だ。

あの男にはじめて会ったのは、四年前のある真夜中のことだった。担当の刑事に付き添われて取調室に入り、そこに座ってろ、と指された椅子に腰かけた。刑事は鍵を取り出してラストの手首にはめられた手錠を外し、大人しく待ってろよと言い置いて取調室を出て行った。刑事が外側から、部屋の鍵をかける鈍い音が耳に響いた。ラストは顔を上げ、前方の壁一面を占めるマジックミラーに目を向けた。  
たくさん泣いたあとのように脱力し、頭がぼんやりしていたが、ガラスに映る自分は、少しも泣いていたようには見えなかった。  
あの男は、あのマジックミラーの向こうにいて、じっとラストのことを眺めていたはずだ。尋ねてみたことはない。しかし、そうしていたはずだった。じっとこちらを眺めながら、品定めをしていたはずだ。どれくらい使いでのある道具か。襲いかかる相手を、ちゃんと見極められる犬になるかどうかを。  
しばらくして、再び鍵の回る音が響き、先ほどの刑事のすぐ後から、あの男が入ってきた。空気が動き、紛う事なき真夜中の匂いを運んできたのを覚えている。

呪文のように、幾度もあの男に言われた言葉がある。特に、知り合って間もない頃は頻繁に。  
お前はクラッシュだ。クラッシュ以外の何者でもない。ラスト・コールという名の男は、もうこの世のどこにも存在しない。お前には妻も子もいないし、これまでにいたこともない。お前はずっと、ひとりで生きてきた。生き延びるためなら、なんでもする男だ。  
言ってみろ。お前は一体誰だ？  
俺はクラッシュだ。  
そのたびに、ラストはそう答えた。ある意味では、自分がクラッシュであると認識することだけが、自分をここまで生き延びさせたのかもしれないと、今のラストはそう思っている。捨てろ、と男は暗に言っていた。これまでの人生の、全てを捨てろ。そうしなければ、お前は生きていけないのだと。  
生きていたかったのかと仮に問われたとしても、はっきりと肯定することはできなかったが、決して死にたいわけでもなかった。だから、問われるたびにラストは答えた。自分はクラッシュだと。  
  
けれど、ラストにそう言っておきながら、あの男は時折、クラッシュのことを本当の名前で呼んだ。あの男と繋がっていた4年間の、終わり近くには特にそうだった。  
どしゃ降りの雨を避けた車の中で、ほかに客の姿もない食堂の隅で、真夜中の、しんとしたセーフハウスの狭いキッチンで。  
いいか、よく聞けコール。文句を言わずにこれを食え、コール。コール、お前が俺に電話をかけてきたんだぞ。俺の言うことが聞こえなかったのか、コール。  
あの頃には、存在していなかったはずの男の名前だった。  
その名前で呼ばれると、ラストはどことなく落ち着かない気分になった。だから時には男に逆らって見せた。  
どちらなんです、と尋ねてみたこともある。あんたが俺に演じてほしい方を演じてみせてやる。だから、どちらかに決めてください。決定権はあんたにあるんだから。

ため息と共に、煙草の煙を吐き出す音が聞こえて、ラストは薄闇のわだかまる天井に向けていた目を転じた。  
ライティングデスクにもたれた黒衣の男が、呆れたような低い声で、さっさと眠ったらどうだと言った。過ぎ去った時間のことを、いくら思い返しても仕方がないだろう。  
たまには真っ当な提案をしてくることもあるのだなと思いながら、ラストは男の言葉に従って瞳を閉じた。どことなく感傷的ですらあるのが、滑稽だと思った。  
あの男もそうだった。忘れなければ生きていけない。そう言いながら、それでも、忘れてしまえば、お前という人間はどこにもいなくなってしまうぞと、言葉にせずにそう言っていた。  
いくらでも替えのきく人形のように、自分が感情も感覚も持たないただの物体だったのなら、あの男も少しは楽だったろうにとラストは思った。

ラストはほとんど何も持たずにここへ来た。だから、退院にあたって持ち出すべき荷物もごくわずかだった。ほんの少しの着替えと筆記具、数冊の本。安物の置き時計。それだけだった。荷物の入った小さなダッフルバッグを手に、ラストは病棟の詰所で手続きを終え、ノースショアの正面入口をくぐり、車回しを通り抜けて、閉ざされた門扉へ続く砂利道を歩いた。  
穏やかに晴れた朝で、暑くも寒くもなく、薄青い色をした空には、ちぎり取った綿菓子のような雲がいくつか浮かんでいた。  
門扉の脇にはちいさな守衛小屋があり、いつも制服姿の警備員が詰めている。警備員はラストの顔を認めると、小さく頷いて小屋から出てきた。  
「おはよう」  
警備員は低い声でそう言うと、ラストの反応を待たずに、腰に取り付けた古風な鍵束から選んだ一本の鍵で、鉄製の一枚板でできた門扉の鍵を開けた。警備員が把手を掴んで横に引くと、門扉はゆっくりとスライドして行き、段々と広くなる外界への隙間を見つめていたラストは、元気で、という警備員の言葉を耳にして、小さく頷いた。  
人ひとりがようやく通れるほどに開いた隙間から、外界に足を踏み出す。  
右耳のすぐ後ろで、一瞬、喉を鳴らす猫科の動物のような低い笑い声が聞こえ、引きずるような声が、だから言ったろう、と言った。  
重い音を立てて背後の扉が閉まり、鍵穴に差し込まれた鍵が回る音が、小さく聞こえてきた。ラストは視線だけをわずかに動かして、右手に伸びるアスファルトの車道を見た。  
車道に沿って伸びる背の高い煉瓦塀にもたれて、男がひとり立っている。男はラストの姿を確認すると、煉瓦塀から離れ、ラストの前まで歩いてきた。右手に、茶色のクラフト紙でできた、何の変哲もない紙袋を提げている。男は、ラストがあまり目にしたことのないスーツ姿だった。革靴の底が、アスファルトの上の小石を踏んで、小さく軋むような音を立てた。仕事を抜けてきたのだろうかとラストは思った。  
「渡すものがいくつかあって来た」  
ラストが口を開く前に、男は紙袋をわずかに掲げてみせてそう言った。  
「詰所に預けてもよかったんだが、やはり直接手渡したくてな。クリーニング済みだ」  
ラストは男が差し出した紙袋を受け取った。思ったよりも軽かった。  
視線を落として中をのぞくと、想像した通り、折り畳まれた黒い革の上着と、履き古したブーツが見えた。この上着とブーツを最後に身につけた日のことを、ラストは思い返した。この上着が、肩にのしかかるように重く感じられたこと、コンクリートの地面に滴った自分の血液を踏んで、ブーツの底がずるりと滑ったこと。まるで、遠い昔の出来事のようだと思った。あの日、この男はあの港のどこかにいて、やはり自分のことを観察していたのだろうか。尋ねてみたことはないけれど。  
視線を上げると、かすかに笑みを含んだような目をして、男がじっとラストを眺めていた。  
「ヒューストンの救急病院から、俺のところに連絡が来たんだ。患者の所持品を、勝手に処分するわけにはいかないからと」  
「……わざわざ？……」  
「引き取って、クリーニングに出しておいた。お前の持ち物だからな」  
お前の持ち物。  
俺の持ち物じゃない。これはクラッシュのものです。そう口に出したい衝動を、ラストはなんとか抑えた。  
「……車の鍵を。それから、赴任先の情報を教えてください。それさえわかれば、あとは……」  
「お前のピックアップは、貸ガレージに預けてある。まあそう急ぐな。どこかでコーヒーでも飲もう、俺は朝飯もまだなんだ。鍵も情報も、その時に渡すよ」  
来い、そう言って男はきびすを返した。  
四年前、はじめて会った日からずっと、この男は強引だった。ラストはもう、この男の管轄下にはないはずなのだが、そういう強引さを発揮するのはやめられないらしかった。  
ラストは半ば仕方なく、男の後について歩いた。せめて車の鍵を手に入れないことにはどうにもならなかった。こんな風に、何かちょっとしたものを人質に取られて、この男に付き合わざるを得なかったことが、数えきれないほどあった。  
車道を横切り、アスファルトで舗装された駐車場に入る。ぱらぱらと車が止まっていて、朝の光に車体を鈍く光らせている。  
男の車は、ラストが幾度か見たことのある濃紺の自家用車だった。車体もフロントガラスも、綺麗に磨き上げられている。近づいて、車の扉に手をかけたとき、向かい側に立つ男が言った。  
「良かったな、コール」  
ラストは扉を引き開けようとしていた手を止め、顔を上げて、車体を挟んで立つ男に視線を向けた。男は微笑んでいた。  
「退院できて本当によかった」  
ラストは思わず、まじまじと男の顔を眺めてしまった。  
こんなにもあからさまに、嬉しそうな顔を見せて良いものなのだろうか。今でも、いわばスパイをまとめる立場の人間なのだろうに。  
「色々と難しいこともあったが、俺は本当に良かったと思ってるんだ」  
男は穏やかな声音で、そう言葉を続けた。  
ふいに、胸骨の奥が痛んだ。じりじりとしたその痛みは野火のように広がり、喉元から首すじを駆け上って、眼窩の奥に溜まった。ラストは目を閉じた。  
痛かった。痛くて、足元がふらつき、腰から力が抜けて、男の車の扉に寄りかかった。ダッフルバッグと、クラッシュの持ち物を収めた紙袋が手から離れ、鈍い音を立てて路上に落ちた。  
「……コール……？どうした？」  
訝しげな男の声が、そう呼ぶのが聞こえた。  
痛みは眼窩を燃やし、眼球を炙った。炎のように熱い涙が湧いてきて、一度またたきをした拍子に目尻からどっと溢れ出し、頬を次々に伝った。  
「おい、コール！？ どこか痛むのか？ どうした！？ コール……」  
男が車から離れ、回り込んで、アスファルトを踏みながらラストの方へ近づいてくる性急な足音が、目を閉じていても聞こえた。  
両脚から力が抜けて、ラストは男の車に寄り添うようにずるずると滑り落ち、アスファルトの上に膝をついた。太陽に照らされた車体は温かく、何か見知らぬ生き物にでも触れているような気がした。  
ラストのすぐそばで空気が動き、覚えのある匂いがした。間違えようのない、真夜中の空気の匂い。男の右手がおずおずと、本当は触れるべきではない何かに触れるような臆病さで、ラストの左肩に置かれる感触がした。  
かつてこの男が、こんな風に自分に触れたことはなかった。もっと酷薄に、残酷に自分をつかんでは乱暴に揺さぶって、捩じ伏せてきたはずだった。  
お前はクラッシュだ。クラッシュ以外の何ものでもない、ラスト・コールという名の人間はこの世のどこにもいないと言い続けた。  
一方では、『クラッシュ』を、単なる記号として扱おうとしたくせにだ。  
どちらかに決めてください。あの時、そう尋ねたけれど、この男が答えを返してくるとは、ラストは微塵も思っていなかった。ラストが答えを期待しているとは、この男も思っていなかっただろう。覚えているのは、左の二の腕を強い力でつかまれ、セーフハウスの壁に押しつけられたこと、両手で後頭部を抱えられて、頼むから口を開くなど言わんばかりに、乾いた唇で、唇を塞がれたことだ。  
永遠に続くかと思うほどだった。  
この男との４年間は、馬鹿らしく、滑稽なことだらけだった。けれど、あの暗がりだらけの世界で、おそらくこの男の手だけが、最後の瞬間まで、自分に差し伸ばし続けられる唯一のものなのだと、ラストは思っていた。  
クラッシュにならなければ生きていることはできないと言い、ラスト・コールを消してしまえばお前はこの世のどこにも存在しないのだと言った男。自分を含め、ほかには誰ひとり気にもとめない時間を数えさせるために、安物の置時計を置いていった男。  
けれど、そういう事のすべてはもう過去のものになった。クラッシュという人間は、もうこの世のどこにもおらず、なぜか急に呼び戻されて、存在することを許されたラスト・コールという男の、うっすらと消え残った影のようななにかでしかなくなった。  
クラッシュはもういない。クラッシュはもう、誰にも、そしてこの世のどこにおいても、必要とはされないのだ。  
この男にとってもそうだ。  
だから、この男はこの先もう二度と、自分をクラッシュとは呼ばないつもりなのだ。  
そう思うと、痛くて痛くてたまらなかった。


End file.
